videogamemakerfandomcom-20200214-history
Kaiju World
Kaiju World is an original monster capture RPG. Story The story begins by telling the game's backstory. The year was XXXX. Humanity had reached its height. Technology barely had a reason to advance, almost all disease had been wiped out, and it seemed mankind would last forever. But this was not to be . . . No one knew why or how it happened. Powerful, mysterious creatures known as Kaiju descended from the skies, led by the all-powerful ???. The Kaiju laid waste to all in their path. Even the greatest weaponry in human history could not stop them. It seemed the apocalypse had come. However, there was a sort of saving grace. A few people across the planet were granted a mysterious mark, and they became known as the Chosen. This mark allowed them to seal Kaiju away in mysterious Kaiju Cards and control them. Therefore, the Chosen began a war to seal every last one of the Kaiju. Eventually, the greatest of the Chosen battled and sealed away ???, ending the reign of the Kaiju over the planet. The Kaiju may be gone, but civilization has fallen far. Many of the Chosen's descendants have gone mad with power, while those who have not are few and far between. Mankind struggles to build a new world atop the ruins of the old one, and there is always a looming possibility of the Kaiju returning . . . Gameplay Kaiju World's gameplay is generally divided into two sections, overworld and battle. In the overworld, the player explores the current area in an attempt to reach a specific goal. Once this goal has been completed, the area can be revisited at any time. Players can also interact with objects and other characters, and they can usually use items and switch out their party of Kaiju, though the former only allows some items to be used and the latter is removed when in dungeons. In field and dungeon areas, blue flames representing Kaiju frequently appear on the overworld. Touching one of these blue flames begins a battle. Three of the player's Kaiju battle against up to three opposing Kaiju. The player directly controls their Kaiju, and can choose to have them use a physical attack, a special attack, an item, or flee. If all the opposing Kaiju fall, the player wins, but if all the player's Kaiju fall, it's game over. Stats * HP: Determines how much damage a Kaiju can take. If a Kaiju is damaged, their HP falls. If it falls to zero, the Kaiju falls and is unable to battle. * ATK: Determines how much damage a Kaiju can deal with physical attacks. The higher the ATK stat, the higher the damage the Kaiju deals. * MAG: Determines how much damage a Kaiju can deal with special attacks. The higher the MAG stat, the higher the damage the Kaiju deals. * DEF: Determines how much physical damage is reduced. The higher the DEF stat, the more it is reduced. * RES: Determines how much special damage is reduced. The higher the RES stat, the more it is reduced. * SPD: Determines who goes first in a turn. Whoever has the highest SPD stat goes first, going down from there. Kaiju See Kaiju World/Kaijupedia.